spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MasterPG5/Space stations
Here you can check out GSpace's space stations currently in use. At the moment we have 8 of them. G****** Space Station GSS is the main station of GSpace, the first and biggest one currently. It has lots of power, sensors and scientific modules, habitation modules, a commanding module, docking ports, etc., so it is really suitable for almost anything. However, this is an old station, so there are plans for a new one, GSS 2. It will replace the current station some time in the future. It will use newer technologies (e.g. CSgt generator instead of solar panels), and will have more space for astronauts. S*** Space Station SSS is the second largest station of GSpace, located near LUN. It is used to contain landing modules of both types, so if one is needed in a mission, the Agency doesn't have to deal with sending it into space. Its commander is Gen. S.Sz., who gave her name to the station. Earth Mission Control EMC is a medium-size station of GSpace located very close to the influence circle of HOM. It is used to control all space missions. Its commander is Gen. Cs.M. Scientific Research Centre SRC is currently the agency's only station that is used exclusively for scientific purposes. It is located a bit further from HOM, but still within 1000 units, so it can be reached quite easily. Its commander is Gen. A.S. Deep space Research Centre, a much bigger station will be constructed soon. SRC might become a surplus when it will be ready, but the future of SRC is undecided yet. Orbital Laboratory Base OLB is a new and very small station of our agency. It is located on the outer edge of HOM's circle of influence. It is used for scientific purposes. Right now it does not have an O2 garden, but we are planning to add one in the future. However, after SOB was completed, the OLB might not have a real reason for being active, so its future is yet to decide. Solar Half Way SHW is a resupply station without a permanent crew. It's located between HOM and SOL, so its NaviComp signal shows the way between our home and our star. Solar Orbiting Base SOB is our newest station. It was designed to replace the SOB v1 on solar orbit, which was a very small station for scientific purposes. SOB is a huge base, and can be used for research, mission control, habitation, exploration, etc. It also has 2 undockable drones (ATV+telescope, ATV+antenna). Hopefully, it will help us with our researches in the Helios Program. SOB is also in connection with a sensor station on lower solar orbit. This station is not pressurised, it cannot be entered by astronauts. All of its collected data is sent directly to SOB. Shuttle Parking Station SPS is a new station of our agency, it was constructed after GSpace started to build 5 new Shuttles. Right now it is the parking place for our 6 Shuttles, but it is expandable, so if more Shuttles will be built later, they will also have a place at SPS. Category:Blog posts